No es lo que parece
by Jeedah
Summary: Nero en su última misión debe de derrotar a Dante, el hijo de Sparda. Pero algo pasa cuando está a punto de lograrlo. No es un buen resumen pero, denle oportunidad chicos.


**Notas Autor**: Hola chicos, esto se me ocurrió una vez que estaba jugando Devil May Cry 4 y por supuesto después de ver otra cosa que no estan ustedes para saber, ni yo para contar. Pero en fin, espero les guste, es con fines de divertirlos y si algo no les parece...

Se aguantan!!

Es broma (xD) No duden en avisarme.

* * *

**No es lo que parece**

**Devil May Cry 4 **

Nero se preguntaba el cómo diablos había ido a parar a esa extraña orden, quizá debió de tomar el camino largo, pero ¡no! como todo buen idiota. Decidió que el atajo se veía más bonito, y he ahora las consecuencias de su tremenda idiotez. Su actual misión consistía, en luchar contra Dante Sparda, una persona, a criterio del más joven, bastante extraña. Nadie en su sano juicio se puede comer una pizza en menos de 5 minutos y estar tan delgado. Después de todo, la pizza era algo con tantas calorías como para matar a una supermodelo, un día antes del lanzamiento de una línea de ropa o algo así. La pizza era mala... había algo macabro en ese alimento que hacía que la gente engordara. Pero tal parecía que Dante Sparda era la excepción a la regla, o había hecho un pacto con el diablo.

Finalmente decidió dejar de pensar en ello, o la idea del pacto satánico se le vendría bastante tentadora. Tomó sus cosas, empuñó su _Red Queen_ y camino con desgano hacia el bosque, lugar donde supone le había dicho que les dijeron que le dijeran. Que estaba Dante esperando...

-¡Eh chico! ¡No peleas nada mal!-

-Nada mal ¿eh?–

Tratando de recuperar el aliento, Nero analizaba la situación:

Casi **Todo **se encontraba a su favor. Se notaba a lenguas que Dante estaba comenzando a cansarse, algunos de sus movimientos era predecibles y bastante lentos. Inconscientemente se preguntó si no se habría comido una pizza antes de pelearse con él, pero bueno, no venía al caso esa pregunta. Sólo hacía falta encontrar el momento, la oportunidad perfecta y asestarle un golpe que por fin acabara con todo. O por lo menos para robarse su espada.

-Eres admirable enano (venita de Nero) llevamos un buen rato peleando y tu pareces como si nada... ¿Cómo está eso?- preguntó Dante mientras esquivaba las estocadas del joven peliblanco.

-Oh! Bueno...La verdad – contestó Nero mientras lo intentaba golpear con la espada, sin éxito alguno – es que me tomé un _Red Bull_

-Ya decía yo... peleas bien aunque te hace falta practicar...MUCHO -

-¿Significa que puedo golpearte hasta que mejore la técnica? Unos.... ¿20 años más?-

-¡¡No te pases ingrato!! que yo jamás sugerí eso-

En eso estaban, cuando, por un movimiento fatal o estúpido, depende de cómo lo vean. Nero no logró ver la piedra que le había estorbado en el camino, y es que estaba tan concentrado en Dante que lo demás era meramente un escenario de su batalla. Pero eso no fue lo más grave, Oh! no señores. Lo más grave fue que al caer:

-Pero si serás... ¿Qué no viste la pinche piedrononona que estaba frente a ti?!- se quejó el mas viejo (entiéndase Dante)

-Dante, si la hubiera visto, ¿Estaríamos los dos tirados en el piso?- respondío cínicamente el más joven. Sintiéndo peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se quedó con la boca abierta, tenía a Dante pero así de cerca de su rostro, que podía sentir la respiración del mayor en su cara, poniendolo tan colorado, que la gabardina de Dante lucía pálida a su lado. Dante por otro lado, molesto de haber caído de esa manera, no se percató, sino hasta que sintió la mirada de Nero. Que se encontraba... encima de él. (Osea de Nero)

-Por lo menos alguien no se golpeó contra el suelo- comentó Nero ladeando el rostro. Dante sonrió y se le quedó viendo tranquilamente.

-¿Dante?-

-¿Si?– el tono de Dante era, lo que se dice, terriblemente sensual, y eso a Nero le dio miedo.

-¿Estas a gusto?-

-La verdad si, estás pachoncito xDD–

-¡¿Pa...pachoncito?!-Nero miró molesto a su extraño acompañante, el cuál no parecía tener la más mínima intención de levantarse de su lugar.

-¿Te digo algo?-

-Vale, dime-

-Esto parece una escena Yaoi-

-¿Y luego?-

-¿Dante? ¡¿ESTAS INSINUANDO QUE NO TE IMPORTA QUE ALGUIEN NOS VEA ASI?!-

-Seré honesto chico... que he tenido escenas peores- Se sinceró el demonio, con una gran sonrisa. A Nero le comenzó a inundar el pánico, si alguien los veía así. Sería el fin de su traquila (uy si, tranquila sobre todo) vida en la ciudad fortuna.

-¡¡Quítate de encima!!- Ambos escucharon pasos acercarse y antes de que alguno pudiese reaccionar. Kirye ya se encontraba con la boca completamente abierta al observarlos en aquella pose tan comprometedora. A Nero lo que más le asustó sobre aquello, fue ver un brillo inusual en los ojos de la chica.

-Esto...Kyrie, no es lo que parece-

-¿Y qué parece esto?- se aventuró Dante a preguntarle a la chica. Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la chica, y con gran alegría... casi aterradora, dijo:-

-¡¡¡OH DIOS!!! ¡¡¡UNA ESCENA **YAOI**!!!- Junto sus manos y su rostro se puso levemente colorado- Hay Nero, no sabía que tu bateabas para ese lado- rápidamente se dió la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Dando pequeños saltitos, mientras tarareaba -Esto lo tienen que saber Trish y Lady, ¿Porqué no traje una cámara conmigo?- Nero sólo podía observar a la joven correr como colegiala enamorada hacia la orden, sin poder pararse, y sin poder quitar a aquel pedazo de humanidad, conocido como Dante.

-Antes de irse le hubiéramos dicho que mandara una Pizza-

-KYRIEEEEEEEEEE!!-

* * *

**Notas finales: **jajaja xD ¿que les pareció? Jitomatazos, reclamos, comments, amenazas de muerte y direcciones de mails son bienvenidas... Pero en fin, gracias por leerlo y pasarse por aquí.

Let's ROCK!


End file.
